


There's Nothing Wrong With Just a Taste

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arabian AU, Incest, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is an advisor to the King and Hiro is a Court entertainer. Hiro becomes upset when Tadashi doesn't seem to notice him the way other men do, and resolves to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Nothing Wrong With Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see, Ao3. Coming out of my hiatus cocoon with this absolute trash of a Hamadacest fic which is also a belated birthday present for my sweetheart. Happy Birthday, have some peens.

“Hiro, it's late,” Tadashi groaned, rubbing at his temples. He had heard the soft creak of his door swinging open under a delicate touch and the lightest footsteps he'd ever come across, so gentle it was unbelievable they were even audible at all. He knew those footfalls could belong to only one person.

“It is,” came Hiro's playful singsong.

Tadashi swung his legs over the side of the stool he was sitting on until he was facing his little brother. Hiro was was still wearing his working clothes. Ever since he'd reached some kind of wan resemblance of physical maturity, the Consul overseeing the appropriate appointment of “assets” had seen to it that Hiro had been put into a fitting position within the palace. The same had happened to Tadashi when he had come of age. The Consul had seen Tadashi's keen mind in action and gauged his potential in the realm of Mathematics and as such, Tadashi had come to find himself a fairly well respected financial advisor to the Empire, a position he worked very hard to maintain. Hiro, on the other hand… Hiro had decided his judging was a good time to go through some early pubescent rebellion and had what Tadashi will only refer to as an “incident” with the Consul and as such, his designated career was less than stellar.

It didn't take much in the way of mental gymnastics to figure out what exactly became of him. His working clothes bore his midriff, tracked with jewels laced on a chain around his waist that did nothing to help hold up the loose fitted silk they tried to pass off as “pants” that threatened to slip off his slim hips with anything more than a light breeze. Officially he was a “dancer”. Unofficially, everyone knew there was something much more, but entirely unspoken in that title.

“How was work today?” Hiro sung lightly in Tadashi's ear, draping himself over his brother's shoulders and peering at the pages of sums before him as though they would make any more sense to him than just numbers on a page.

“I'm still working,” Tadashi replied curtly, hoping Hiro got the hint.

His little brother smelt like fragrant, second-hand incense smoke and eight hour old perfumed oil that made the tip of Tadashi's nose twitch uncomfortably.

“Mmm...” Hiro hummed, “me too...”

Tadashi raised an eyebrow at him.

“Should you not be… entertaining… then?”

Hiro sighed wearily, his chin coming to rest on Tadashi's shoulder like he did when he was a kid and was troubled by something.

“You're never going to get it, are you?” he muttered unhappily, a bite of accusation to his tone.

Tadashi turned to look at Hiro, and was met with a puppy-eyed pout, the intangible embers of some slow burnt flames of neediness flickering from behind his eyes, dulled too slow for Tadashi to not have noticed. A lump formed in his throat and he became acutely aware of the way his heart was hammering in his chest.

“I- umm… I have to-...” Tadashi's mouth was suddenly dry.

“Fuck me, Tadashi.”

Tadashi blinked. Hiro tensed, hips cocked at a provocative angle and a small smirk topping what was suddenly a very tempting offer. Tadashi finally understood why Hiro could break hearts and get away with murder when he was dragged from bedroom to bedroom in the guest ward. When Tadashi didn't respond, Hiro raised his eyebrow in a gesture that said he was waiting for an actual reply.

“Hiro-!” Tadashi sounded scandalised, scrambling off of his stool and away from Hiro.

In his haste, the back of his knees bumped against his bed and he took a tumble backwards, landing with a winded huff on top of his cold linen. He was momentarily caught off guard, and Hiro saw a chance to exploit that weakness. Tadashi caught only a glimpse of Hiro's face as it moved into shadow above him. An ominous glint in his eyes and a flash of white teeth made him look as much a wolf ready to eat him alive as he seemed a small, delicate thing who needed nothing more than nurturing.

“I've been taken to bed by dozens,” his voice was husky as he began to sway his hips in a slow, tantalising dance, “maybe hundreds, I don't know.”

“Hiro-...” Tadashi swallowed thickly, his limbs feeling like they were weighted in lead the way they seemed to trap him to the bed under his brother.

“So many men have touched me,” Hiro continued, crawling up Tadashi's body with dainty hands either side of his clothed arms, “why not the one I love?”

“This is wrong-”

“Give me a better excuse, Tadashi,” Hiro's purr was still as sultry as ever but there was no hiding the insistent bitter bite to the words, “you don't look at me the way other men do.”

Tadashi pushed Hiro away from him, and Hiro tumbled to the side with an indignant squeak. Tadashi thought Hiro's proposition was ludicrous, but the worst part was that a very vocal minority in his brain was considering it, and growing more persistent by the second. Tadashi tried putting as much distance between him and his younger brother as possible, but Hiro had leapt to his feet and was following him across the room, until Tadashi was literally backed into a corner.

“.... well...” Tadashi swallowed hard, “...that's… that sort of thing is just not something I make a hobby of.”

“Nonsense, I've seen your eyes wander across the other dancers when you think they won't notice your gaze. Is it that you'd prefer me to look the way they do?”

“What's this all about-?” Tadashi sounded frustrated.

“Is it that I am too short?”

“Hiro-”

“Am I too thin?”

“Listen to yourself-”

“Would you rather I grew my hair long the way the others wear it before you took me as a lover?”

“ _'Lover'_ , Hiro?”

“I would have you as my lover, Tadashi. Many before have taken me to bed, why not you.”

“We can't...”

“Tell me _why_ then.”

“You're young-”

“I am much more grown than you think.”

“You are but a boy.”

“Of sixteen years!”

“That is still yet only a _boy_.”

“To none but yourself.”

“That aside, you're my blood-”

“-and the King Consult just took his own cousin as a bride, that is hardly a matter of importance.”

There was a sudden silence, where it seemed like the air itself had ceased to exist in the room. Seconds became centuries as they simply ran out of things to say, staring into one another's eyes while nothing stirred, not even the wilted leaves on the trees outside.

And then they were on one another. Clothes were thrown into a pile on the floor, heaped together as haphazardly as they were removed, tugged from one another's shoulders in a frantic, animalistic display of need. Something had snapped inside of Tadashi and Hiro was all too happy to be on the receiving end of this wild change. Their lips melded together between it all, bodies heated and hearts racing as they pressed into one another, feeling the unfamiliar warmth of one another's skin in such an intimate way.

Hiro was already aching hard for his brother, and moaned eagerly when he felt Tadashi's thigh rub against his arousal. There was a moments pause and Hiro opened his eyes to peek up at his brother, worried they had gone too far when Hiro felt like they hadn't gone nearly far enough. He felt an exhilarated rush upon seeing desire mirrored in Tadashi's eyes, not rejection. Lightning fast, Tadashi had picked Hiro up, wrapping Hiro's legs around his waist, and marched him over to the bed, dropping him onto the mattress and pouncing on top of him without a moment's hesitation. Something hard and thick was pressed into Hiro's thigh and his mouth went dry in anticipation of having that inside of him, any way he could.

They fell into sync almost perfectly, Hiro scrambled underneath Tadashi to flip himself over, presenting his ass to his brother and grinning when he was rewarded with a quiet, yet audible curse word. He hastily stuck his own fingers in his mouth, sucking wetly until they were dripping and he eased them into himself, pleased that the day's work had at least left him the benefit of being stretched out, even with the baths he had taken between customers, and the _two_ baths he'd taken working up the courage to approach his brother's chambers. Tadashi merely observed for a few minutes, stroking himself while he watched Hiro almost reverently, mind racing with all possible scenarios he'd love to act out with his willing sibling…

It eventually grew too much for Tadashi, who tugged Hiro's hands away and lined himself up with his ass, which, Tadashi noted, was perfect and round and cute and perky and _everything_ he could have ever wanted. He had no idea how he'd never noticed this feature of Hiro's before. He was sure he'd be noticing it a lot more from now on.

“Hh—fuck,” Hiro gasped, feeling the head of Tadashi's cock push against his tight entrance.

Tadashi stopped, a flicker of concern crossing his features.

“I thought you'd done this before...” he said, pulling back a little to touch a soothing palm to Hiro's back.

“I _have_ , stupid,” he snapped, “I just… just… never with someone I actually liked, okay?”

Tadashi couldn't help but feel something warm and comforting spread through him, Hiro's petulance made him sound more like the little brother he knew and loved. He smiled despite himself.

“Nervous?” Tadashi asked, a little colour returning to his voice.

“No!” Hiro replied a little too quickly, “I've done this _loads_ of times!”

“I know,” Tadashi's voice was strained ever so slightly with something a little different – envy?

Hiro squirmed uncomfortably beneath him when Tadashi didn't continue straight away. Wrapping a hand around the base of his cock he pressed it again against Hiro's hole, but there was no way he could breach him without it hurting, not with how tense Hiro had become in light of his newly returned first-time anxiety. Tadashi eased off of Hiro, shuffling backwards on the bed until his weight was entirely off of his younger brother.

“Tada-” Hiro began in a pleading tone, jumping quickly to his hands and knees to turn and look over his shoulder. He was cut off by Tadashi's hands roughly grabbing his ass, kneading the soft flesh in his large, slender hands. Hiro's eyes met his brother's and there was a frozen moment of uncertainty where they simply stared at one another, before Tadashi's eyes became lidded with a knowing kind of mischief, smirk pulling at the corner's of his lips in a devilish kind of way. Before Hiro could react, Tadashi's mouth was on him, drawing the sensitive flesh of his thighs between his teeth and biting softly. Hiro jerked with a startled squeak, mouth falling open to chastise Tadashi for the uncalled for nip, but just as the words gathered on his tongue they tumbled from his mouth in a garbled heap as he felt a warm, wet tongue eagerly probing at his asshole.

“Ta-haaah-!” he inhaled sharply with a breathy keen, his hands balled around wads of bedding. His chest sunk instinctively to the mattress, pressing himself down so as to better leverage his hips up to encourage Tadashi's current ministrations. Tadashi kissed the fair, silken skin of his brother's ass before prying him open slightly, thumbs pushing against the sweet pink pucker until the small pool of saliva gathered there let the digits slide deeper inside of him. Hiro clenched and relaxed, Tadashi's tongue slipping inside of him between where his thumbs were hooked to the knuckles and pulled, stretching his hole, presenting his vulnerability to his brother.

Tadashi's tongue eased him open, lapping obscenely at the pretty spread beneath him, working him over with the same thorough dedication that earned him his role in Court.

“Mmm… 's good...” Hiro sighed and shifted slightly, parting his thighs to allow Tadashi to sink further in to him.

Tadashi pulled away far too soon for Hiro's liking and he mewled unhappily as Tadashi's tongue left his ass, now so sopping wet there was saliva rolling down his taint, his thighs, his balls… only to be replaced by the thick weight of Tadashi's cock. Hand held firmly around his base, Tadashi circled Hiro's hole with his tip, smearing the ample precum leaking from his slit around until he could push into his little brother with little resistance. Just to be safe, he drizzled a little of the scented oil he kept on the window sill by his bed for emergencies down Hiro's back, pooling against his hole and trickled up his own cock. Rubbing a little of the slick wetness into Hiro with his cock, Tadashi was pleased his fingers had opened Hiro up nicely, the soft pink flesh beneath him embracing his erection as he pressed into Hiro's entrance, testing. Hiro mumbled something unintelligible.

“What was that?” Tadashi purred, still teasing Hiro open.

“… want you to…” Hiro trailed off into something so quiet it was swallowed up by the pillow squashed against his face.

“Hiro?”

“I want you to _fuck me! Hard!_ ” he demanded, much louder this time as though he had to rush the words out before his nerve failed him.

Tadashi hummed, musing those words over. He caught the rise of flushed, pink colouring creeping over Hiro's shoulders and neck, staining his porcelain white skin a lovely dusty rose.

“Are you blushing, Hiro?” Tadashi asked matter-of-factly, a taunting grin lifting his words into a playful lilt.

“W-wha- _no_!” Hiro stammered, the blush across his back deepening sweetly.

Tadashi leaned down into Hiro, slowly, gently, laying his chest down against Hiro's back which burnt like a late Summer sunset as an endearing, innocent sense of embarrassment seemed to grip the younger brother in its vice.

“Does the thought of what I'm going to do to you make you shy, Hiro?” Tadashi purred against Hiro's ear, drawing his lips against the shell of his brother's ear in a fashion that should be outlawed.

“-o-oh…-” Hiro squeaked quietly, as the huskiness in Tadashi's voice made his cock spill an embarrassingly large amount of precum into the sheets with mere words.

“Does the thought of taking your big brother's cock make you blush, Hiro?” Tadashi pried further, his voice now a kind of authoritative gravelled growl. Hiro's knees trembled and he moaned, burying his face in his pillow with sheer mortification of how quickly Tadashi grasped the upper hand on him. He was wicked. He was a fiend. A devil.

“Answer me, Hiro...”

“N-no!” Hiro replied breathlessly, just loud enough for Tadashi to hear from where he had begun to suckle against his little brother's slender neck, drinking up the taste of his familiar warmth mixed with the unfamiliar scent of his arousal. “I want it, Tadashi – _I want-…_ ”

Hiro didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as something big and thick forced open his ass, sliding in as smooth as silk as oil and saliva squelched lewdly in unison with Hiro's sharp gasp. Tadashi's hips sunk into him until they were flush, bodies married together so perfectly it was like they were made for one another. Hiro mouthed silently, words caught in his throat as he desperately tried to make some kind of noise but Tadashi had taken his breath away.

And then Tadashi was moving, rearing up to his knees and hands coming to rest on either side of Hiro's waist, pulling Hiro back to meet the snap of his hips. Tadashi moaned. Hiro was loose and wet yet still somehow pleasurably tight, constricting around him and squeezing whenever Tadashi hit a sensitive spot. He looked down and swallowed thickly, watching in an almost trance-like awe as his little brother's ass took all of his sizeable length. Thrusting in to him, Tadashi marvelled at how easily Hiro's flesh submitted to him – his cute, pink little hole teased to the point of being easily fucked, his milky skin rubbing against Tadashi's wherever they touched. Tadashi was so taken by his little brother, he hadn't noticed he was quickening his pace until Hiro's moans rang loud in his ears, punctuated with rhythmic slapping that sounded so erotic he couldn't help but grip Hiro a little tighter.

“Oh- oh my fucking- _Tadashi_!” Hiro wailed as Tadashi's cock slammed into him, rutting against a most pleasurable tangle of nerves.

Hiro felt like he was drowning, Tadashi's scent was all over him, all around him. Even the pillow he was using as a muffle carried the deep perfume of his hair from nightly use.

“Yes, yes, _oh my God_ make me your _whore_!” he cried out, head tipped forward and fingers fisted in the sheets beneath him.

Tadashi grunted in response, holding firm to Hiro's hips and rocking his little brother back into him to match his thrusts, his cock slamming deeper and deeper into him until Hiro was taking him all the way to the base. Hiro felt loose, stretched wide, relishing the sensation of being able to relax and enjoy himself with a partner he trusted in the bedroom for once. Oil soaked into his skin, mixed with sweat and precum and the drying saliva from his brother's tongue, leaving him feel wholly ravished, bite marks down his neck stinging and smarting with fresh rosettes of lingering affection. Hiro cried out, eyes scrunched tight. Tadashi was a beast. Hiro had thought he'd have eased up what felt like hours ago, but nothing seemed to slow the rough jerks of his hips, filling Hiro up over and over, reaching deeper into his core until he thought he might cry.

Hiro came with a messy scream, saliva spilling from the corners of his swollen lips and teeth gnashing as his thighs shook and almost gave way. His ass tightened, trapping Tadashi's cock mid-thrust as he trembled and thrashed underneath his big brother, riding out one hell of an orgasm. Hiro's stomach and legs were painted with streaks of white, thick and wet, as his Tadashi's nails carved scalding crescent moons into the curved flesh of Hiro's hips.

Tadashi moved to ease off of his brother, unsure if Hiro would be too sensitive to continue… and found himself on his back before he could so much as blink. He let out a startled noise and was promptly pinned by two small, surprisingly forceful hands around his wrists. Hiro's grin was wider than before, his cheeks flushed and eyes glassy in a way that made him look delicious and dangerous all at once. Tadashi's cock twitched, laying heavy against his own stomach and oozing precum at the mere sight of Hiro's sweet little body posed above him, straddled across his thighs. The noise that tore itself from Tadashi's throat was sinful, and he struggled for a moment to reach for Hiro, but was firmly pushed back.

“Your cum is mine,” he whispered against Tadashi's lips, nipping at them until they were flushed red.

Tadashi moaned.

And Hiro seated himself firmly over his brother's cock.

“Oh god yes, Hiro, fuck, ride me-” Tadashi groaned, back arched almost completely off the mattress as Hiro lifted himself up on shaky legs only to drop down hard on his cock, steadied with one hand, filling himself completely and enveloping Tadashi's length in the sloppy, wet mess that was his fucked out hole. Saliva and oil splattered their thighs as Hiro grit his teeth and rode out the overstimulated fire of pleasure threatening to completely take him over, rushing in his ears and darkening his vision until all he could concentrate on was the sensation of being empty and filled over and over as he rode his brother like the professional he was. Hiro's hands came up to struggle for support against Tadashi's chest, his head lolling to the side as he shuddered pathetically, still working as hard as he could to bring his brother to orgasm.

Tadashi's moans caught in his throat, coming out as a strangled gasp as Hiro's hands, searching for stability against his chest, grazed against his nipples. He flushed at how quickly they reacted to the merest of contact, and it didn't go unnoticed by Hiro. Taking a second wind from seemingly nowhere, Hiro mewled happily, rubbing small circles around Tadashi's nipples until they were pert under the pads of his fingertips as he continued to squeeze around Tadashi's cock, trying to force it deeper and deeper inside of himself with each downwards roll of his hips. Hiro pinched and pulled, until Tadashi was trembling helpless underneath Hiro, unable to do anything but buck and let himself ride the high of ecstasy.

“Feel good?” Hiro panted, smirking and circling his hips round to take Tadashi just a fraction deeper.

Tadashi gasped, jaw clenching and Hiro shivered with delight upon seeing and feeling Tadashi's stomach muscles clench, rippling beneath him in an almost obscene way. Hiro's name slipped from his lips in a husky growl, fingers coming up to fist in his little brother's hair, holding him tenderly, holding him possessively, holding him in place while Hiro continued to bounce on his cock. Hiro's lips curled seductively, knowing he had Tadashi right where he wanted him, unraveling and coming undone at his touch, and it was better than Hiro could have ever dreamed. And he'd dreamed of this moment since his first day on the job.

When Tadashi came, it was like all of time stood still. He pulled Hiro close, crushing their lips together and breathed Hiro's name into his mouth on breath that tasted of salt and sweat and love. Hiro felt his brother's body tense for what felt like an eternity before he was shuddering and swallowing moans, Hiro's lip drawn between his teeth in a primal fit of waning neediness. Cum painted Hiro's insides, burning like a slow acting poison until he could gently pull himself off of Tadashi's cock and collapse beside him. Hiro's thighs felt wet and sticky, and after a moment he was fairly sure he could feel his brother's orgasm leak out of him, dampening the bed below. He was too tired and too blissful to care about such things, choosing instead to direct the last of his energy into listening to his brother's heavy breathing, and watching the rapid rise and fall of his toned, muscular chest. He sighed happily.

Tadashi rolled over to embrace him gently, wrapping his arms around Hiro and drawing him up to his chest until he was enveloped in the warm, musky scent of his sibling. He was drifting off to sleep already when Tadashi kissed the top of his head and whispered something about cleaning up.

“… few more minutes...” Hiro moaned drowsily, desperate to stay like this just a few moments longer.

When he next opened his eyes, the first light of morning was filtering through the open window, and there was a quiet stillness that told him the room had been silent for some time. His heart leapt when he noticed Tadashi, naked from the waist up, asleep beside him, both of them tucked into linen that smelt crisp and dry. Hiro smiled softly and brushed the hair out of his brother's eyes. He kissed his cheek and let him sleep just a little longer.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Am I allowed in to the fandom club yet.
> 
> [Side Note: Arabian AU because the opening of Immortals makes me think of belly dancing...]
> 
> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
